


No Judgement

by pennysparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Damian crashes at Jason's apartment and has to explain to Jason why.





	No Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I got on tumblr as part of the Batfam Week Prompt Meme.

The windows and doors had been bolted shut but that apparently didn’t matter to Damian seeing as how Jason found the kid fast asleep on his couch. That wasn’t as annoying as the fact that Jason obviously had to either find a new safe house or at the very least change the locks. Since the baby bat was inconveniencing him the least Jason could do was inconvenience the baby bat. Pulling up Nirvana’s _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ on his phone Jason queued up the loud instrumental break and turned his volume all the way up before holding it next to Damian’s head and pressing play.

Damian woke with a jerk and rolled off the couch, from his new position on Jason’s area rug he glared up at the older boy. “Was that really necessary Todd?” he spat.

Jason shrugged, “Was breaking into my apartment just to nap on my couch really necessary?”

Damian gave his signature “-tt-” with a sniff. He got to his feet and made a big show of brushing himself off. Jason rolled his eyes and went to go make the two of them breakfast, if the kid was going spend the night he might as well have some pancakes too.

“So, Pipsqueak, what brings you here?” Jason asked, pulling out a frying pan and setting it on the stove.

“I am not a pipsqueak,” Damian replied indignantly. He sat himself at Jason’s kitchen island and watched as Jason started stirring the pancake mix.

“Alright then, short stuff? Smalls? Baby bat? Bat brat? Tater tot? Shorty?”

“Todd!” Damian finally snapped at him. Jason chuckled and turned back to pouring mix into the pan. “If you must know, Drake was injured last night on patrol and I fear the Grayson may blame me for it.” He studied his nails with a practiced look of cool disinterest. Jason saw right through it.

“What happened to the Replacement? And be honest, you’re afraid B is mad, not Dick.”

Damian pressed his lips together until they were a tight line. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded, releasing it in a huff. “We were both working a case on an incoming drug shipment. I entered the warehouse before realizing Drake was already there and inadvertently gave away his position. The drug runners saw him in the light from me breaking the door down and shot at him. We were able to subdue them until GCPD arrived but a bullet grazed his thigh.”

“Well that sucks,” Jason responded bluntly. “But he’s going to be fine and it’s really both of your fault.” Jason gave the pancakes a final flip before loading them on to a plate and passing it to Damian.

“What do you mean?”

“You were both working the case and it’s obvious you didn’t tell each other. I mean, I at least tell Barbie what cases I’m working so B and the rest of you know and stuff like that doesn’t happen.”

Damian nodded as he chewed. “I had noticed that you and Father were not crossing paths on cases lately.”

Jason finished the batch of pancakes for himself and turned off the stove. He carried his plate over, sitting on the stool next to his little brother. “I know you two get along worse than Timmy-boy and I do but you’ve at least got to be professional.”

Damian nodded and continued to eat his pancakes in silence for a few minutes. Jason munched on his own and pulled his phone out, sending a quick text to Dick so he wouldn’t worry about the kid.

“I’m curious,” he said to Damian between bites. “Why come here? You could’ve gone to Steph’s.”

Damian shrugged and ducked his head a little. Jason was surprised, the youngest Robin hardly ever seemed this young. A part of him wanted to put an arm around the kid’s shoulders but a larger part of him wanted to keep his arm attached to his body.

“I knew that Brown was on friendlier terms with Drake than you. She might not appreciate that he had been injured.”

Jason nodded, finishing his pancakes. His phone buzzed with a response from Dick. “Big Bird wants me to send you home, what should I tell him.”

Damian looked at him in surprise. “You’re not kicking me out?”

“Why should I? You both did something dumb, Tim’s definitely gonna live, and Bruce can wait a few more hours to lecture you. You wanna leave, fine but I’m not forcing you.”

Damian blinked at him a few times. “If you will allow me to I’d like to stay.”

“Alright. I’ve got a few videogames around here somewhere, help with the dishes and we can play them. I’ll tell Dick I kidnapped you.”

Damian snorted. “Whatever Todd.” He carried his plate to the sink and began rinsing it off.

Jason smiled as he typed out a reply to Dick. _Don’t worry. Baby bat is gonna play some video games with me til B cools his jets._

A few seconds later his phone buzzed with Dick’s response. _Thanks. I’ll text when things calm down here._ Then an immediate _You’re a good big brother Jay._ Jason smiled as he went to go setup his console.


End file.
